El Angel Caido
by Chocolse97
Summary: Sam y Freddie encuentran a una chica que les comienza a traer problemas,pero recuerda que no puedes tomar lo que no es tuyo. Cambie el Summary! Entreen y lean, aseguro que les encantara! Clasificacion: T.
1. Pelicula y la chica extraña

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo escribiendo! Disfruten del capítulo! Ah y por cierto! No puedo creer lo que sucedió en iOMG! AHHHH! Fue EPICO! No puedo esperar para que salga la continuación! :D!**

**iCarly no es mío.**

**POV Normal:**

Estaba sentada la rubia en la mesa de la computadora en el apartamento de Carly comiendo algo de jamón.

"Hey!"- Saludo Carly mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se acercaba a su amiga.

"Oye!"

"No es por ofender pero, ¿qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y comía algo de jamón.

"Mi mama está saliendo con nuestro terapeuta" – Le dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

"Oh..."

"Ustedes" – Saludo el castaño entrando al apartamento.

"Hey Freddie!"

"Sup Freddo?" – Le saludo con la boca llena de jamón, Freddie solo sonrio.

"Carly, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir hoy aquí?" – Pregunto después Freddie mientras miraba la escultura extraña que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

"Seguro pero,… ¿por qué?" – Pregunto la castaña curiosa.

"Mi mamá fue a un curso de padres,... otra vez, y me llamo esta mañana para decirme que se le olvido dejarme las llaves" – Dijo pinchando con el dedo la escultura.

"¿Y por qué no le pides a Sam que abra la puerta?" – Entonces asintió a su amiga que solo hizo una expresión de 'lo podría hacer cuando quiera'.

"Ummm… Nah, puedo entrar por la ventana" – Carly solo lo miro extraño pero no decidió argumentar.

"¿Yo también me puedo quedar a dormir?" – Pregunto la rubia a Carly.

"Pensé que tú mama ya era lo suficientemente responsable o… decente para que quisieras dormir en tu casa" – Dijo Freddie confundido y dejando de pinchar la escultura para acercarse a sus mejores amigas.

"Si, pero hoy saldrá con el terapeuta"

"Oh…" – Asintió comprendiendo.

"Bien, entonces será viernes de películas" – Dijo feliz Carly.

"Ugh…" – Se quejaron sus mejores amigos.

"¿Qué?" – Pregunto confundida.

"Siempre que vemos películas aquí, nos obligas a ver románticas" – Explicó Sam mientras que Freddie solo asintió.

"Bueno, entonces hoy veremos la que ustedes quieran" - Dijo Carly entre ofendida.

"Genial! Ya sé cual será-a!" – Canto Sam, entonces miro a Freddie juguetonamente.

"¿Cuál?" – Pregunto algo asustada por el tono que utilizo su amiga.

"El rito" – Dijeron Freddie y Sam al unísono.

"Bueno" - Acepto la castaña - "Pero sí pasa algo muy feo, ustedes limpiaran" – Les dijo seria señalándolos, Sam y Freddie se miraron confundidos.

"¿Limpiar qué…?" – Lo pensó un segundo el muchacho y después comprendió – "Ouu…" – Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

"Por cierto, ¿y Spencer?" – Pregunto Sam.

"Esta en una exposición de arte contemporáneo" – Contesto Carly.

"¿Contemporáneo?"

"ES UNA PALABRA!" – Explico poniendo los brazos en el aire como si se estuviese rindiendo.

**-En la noche-**

"Carlyyyyy" – Se quejo la carnívora.

"Ya voy, ya voy" – Dijo Carly mientras se acercaba con un plato hondo lleno de palomitas en una mano y tres pepi-colas en la otra, dejo las cosas en la mesita ratonera y se sentó algo cansada junto a Sam.

"Bien, a mama le gustan las palomitas" – Dijo comenzando a comerlas, entonces miro a su cansada amiga – "¿No pondrás la película?"

"Que bueno que me ayudas!" – Dijo sarcástica.

"Mesdames!" – Saludo el castaño cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Hola Fre…" – Estaban saludando sus amigas cuando notaron lo que traía puesto, llevaba una camiseta sport blanca sin mangas y un pantalón corto tipo bóxer color azul marino, se veía caliente, dejaba ver todos sus… ejem, músculos.

"Chicas,… CHICAS!" – Grito pasando su mano por delante de sus caras para que reaccionaran sus amigas.

"Eh?" – Preguntaron ambas saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Veremos la película o qué?"

"A mama le gusta lo que ve" - Dijo en voz baja Sam aun mirando a Freddie.

"Gracias" - Dijo Freddie orgulloso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, solo hay que… hay que ponerla" – Explico Carly dándole la película y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Oye, esta película es original" – Dijo el moreno agitando la película – "Pensé que Sam la traería" – Agrego confundido.

"Si, es cierto" – Entonces los dos miraron a Sam – "SAM! ¿Qué te había dicho sobre el robo?" – Dijo algo divertida poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

"Que es ilegal y malo, y que puede hacer que termine en la correccional de jóvenes,… de nuevo" – Dijo Sam sabiéndolo de memoria, Freddie solo rio y comenzó a poner la película.

"Bien, listo! Ahora a disfrutar!" – El castaño se sentó en medio de sus amigas y comenzaron a ver la película.

**-40 minutos después-**

"AHHH!" – Grito por centésima vez la morocha mientras agarraba fuertemente el hombro de Freddie.

"Carly, deja de gritar! No nos dejas ver la película!" – Se quejo Sam algo enojada.

"Si, y aparte me estas arrancando la piel del hombro" – Dijo Freddie frunciendo el ceño algo adolorido quitándose las manos de Carly.

"Bien, es solo que esto me da tanto miedo como cuando vi a la tía de Sam 'la velluda'" – Dijo Carly poniendo cara de asco.

"¿Por qué le dicen 'la velluda'?" – Pregunto curioso el muchacho.

"Porque tiene vello en todas partes" – Explico la rubia.

"Y créeme que cuando Sam dice 'en todas partes' se refiere a 'EN TODAS PARTES'" – Entonces Freddie lo pensó y después los tres se estremecieron.

"Bueno, será mejor que terminemos de ver la película y dejemos de pensar en la tía velluda de Sam" – Dijo el moreno sacudiendo los pensamientos y sus amigas solo asintieron, para después volver a ver la película.

**-20 minutos después—**

**POV Sam**

"Freddie" – Le susurre-grite para que despertara, no puedo creer que él y Carly se hayan dormido tan pronto.

"Ugh…" – Se quejo Freddo aun dormido.

"Freddie!"

"¿QUÉ?" – Grito alterado, yo solo le tape la boca para que se callara.

"Cállate! Vas a despertar a Carly!" – Le dije con el tono de voz bajo.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Se quejo frunciendo el ceño.

"Quiero ir a comprar algo de comer" – Le dije como si fuera obvio.

"¿Qué?... ¿comida?... ¿A esta hora?" – Pregunto mirando el pequeño reloj que estaba arriba de la televisión.

"¿Me vas a acompañar o qué?"

"Bien, pero a la primera tienda que este cerrada nos regresamos" – Sentencio mientras se levantaba.

"Si si, como sea, solo apúrate" – Le dije emocionada.

**-Ya en la calle—**

_Vaya! Seattle luce diferente por la noche, hace algo de viento y esta medio tenebroso._

"Bien, ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?" – Pregunta Freddie mirando hacia todos lados y hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Podríamos ir a Marte" – Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Marte?" – Pregunta incrédulo con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, donde venden esos deliciosos chocolates que a mama le gustan tanto" – Digo sonriendo al recordar el sabor de sus deliciosos chocolates.

"Bien, entonces vamos a Marte!"

"A Marte!" – Digo feliz mientras comienzo a caminar con Freddie junto a mí.

_La verdad es que después del beso que le di hubo muchas preguntas, yo diría que demasiadas, después de eso, el me pidió que fuera su novia, si, somos novios, ¿no se nota?, bueno, si no se nota es porque yo le pedí que nos tratáramos como siempre, casi nada cambio, solo que ahora me porto más educada con él y de vez en cuando nos besamos, enserio que me encanta este chico!_

"Sam, ¿escuchaste eso?" – Me pregunta deteniéndome con su brazo.

"No, ¿qué es?" – Pregunto confundida.

"Escuche que alguien grito pidiendo ayuda desde aquel callejón" – Me explico señalando el callejón que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, yo preste más atención y volvieron a gritar.

"AYUDAAA!" – Se volvió a escuchar en un grito ahogado, yo mire a Freddie y después los dos corrimos en dirección al callejón, nos asomamos por un lado y vimos a una muchacha tirada en el suelo sucio del callejón, retorciéndose del dolor, volví a mirar a Freddie como diciéndole 'vamos necesita ayuda' y comenzamos a caminar cuidadosamente hacia ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Le pregunto Freddie a la chica, yo con la mirada le dije '¿en serio?' por lo estúpido de su pregunta, el solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a la muchacha.

"No, no estoy bien" – Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero resbalo, Freddie la sostuvo y yo lo ayude a levantarla.

"Sera mejor que te llevemos a tu casa" – Dije mientras que Freddie y yo salíamos del callejón con la muchacha, pero lo que no había notado es que estaba llena de sangre – "Woah!" – Exclame sorprendida alejándome de la muchacha y mirando confundida la sangre, Freddie también lo noto pero no quizo dejar caer a la muchacha.

"Yo solo necesito ayuda" – Dijo mirándome mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, en realidad, parecía que lloraba sangre, sacudí un poco la cabeza y volví a ayudar a Freddie.

Esto era extraño…

**Bien, es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto sabrán quien es la muchacha y que está pasando.**

**Dejen REVIEWS! :D!**


	2. Celos y enojo

**Bien chicos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me hacen más feliz :')! Bien, dejando las cursilerías de lado, lamento la tardanza, no tenia internet, creo que con eso no necesitan más explicación, soy una sobreviviente de la guerra :D!**

**iCarly no me pertenece, Disney tampoco ni Universal Channel, ni el hermoso perro de mi vecina, etc…**

**Capitulo 2: Celos y enojo.**

**POV Sam:**

"¿A dónde la llevamos?" – Me preguntó Freddie.

"No lo sé, a la policía no, ya los conozco, de seguro pensaran que nosotros somos responsables de esto" – Le dije.

"Bien, llevémosla a mi apartamento" – Dijo, entonces solo asentí y comenzamos a caminar.

**-Ya en el apartamento de Freddie—**

"Bien, dejémosla en el sillón" – Me dijo Freddie, entonces la sentamos en el sillón.

"¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" – Le pregunte curiosa a la chica, era pelirroja con grandes ojos azul cielo y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas lleno de sangre.

"No lo sé, recuerdo que estaba en mi casa con mi padre y después lo único que sé es que estaba en ese callejón y ahora aquí" – Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, me sentí extraña, sentía como si me estuviesen enterrando dos cuchillas en los ojos.

"Pues debemos averiguar qué fue lo que te paso" – Le dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba con un tazón lleno de agua y el botiquín enorme de su loca madre, se sentó enfrente de ella y comenzó a tratar de curarle las heridas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – Le pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a Freddie que seguía curándola.

"Carmil"

"Bien, ya esta, solo hay que esperar a que las heridas se curen" – Dijo Freddie mientras se levantaba y dejaba el tazón y el botiquín a un lado – "Lo que no entiendo,… es que no estás muy herida, pero sin embargo,… estas cubierta de sangre" – Dijo Freddie mirándola confundido.

"Yo no sé qué fue lo que me paso" – Dijo débilmente.

"Bien, ¿Dónde vives?" – Le pregunte seria.

"No lo sé" – Dijo después de pensarlo un momento.

"¿No lo sabes?" – Le preguntamos Freddie y yo al unisonó, (_cómo se puede acordar de su nombre y de que estaba con su papa, pero no de donde vive)._

"Por favor, ayúdenme a encontrar a mi padre" – Nos dijo mientras se levantaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, pero lo que no me gusto fue que le agarro las manos a Freddie como si se lo estuviese pidiendo solo a él.

"Claro" – Dijo Freddie.

"Bien" – Dije frunciendo el ceño, (_acepto que me dieron algo de celos)._

"Gracias" – Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y donde se quedara a dormir?" – Le pregunte a Freddie.

"No lo sé, ¿en mi recamara?" – Entonces lo mire enojada – "Quiero decir, ella duerme en mi recamara y yo en el sillón, y por supuesto si te quieres quedar, está bien Sam" – Me dijo rápido algo nervioso.

"Está bien"

"Está bien"

Freddie le prestó algo de ropa mía que tenía en su armario, la guardaba por alguna emergencia, se metió a bañar y después se quedo dormida, yo y Freddie nos dormimos en la sala después de hacer lo mismo ya que también nos habíamos manchado de sangre.

**-Al día siguiente—**

Desperté y decidí comer algo, tenía mucha hambre, agarre un pedazo de jamón del refrigerador, pero en eso escuche un pequeño ruido proveniente de la recamara de Freddie, me acerque y como la puerta estaba abierta entré, entonces escuche que Carmil estaba cantando en el cuarto de baño, me acerque un poco más para escucharla mejor.

"_I love the dark, I love the pain, _

_I just need your blood, I feel like a bad angel,_

_Leave hurts and break your heart for me,_

_Always remember, You are mine"_

Su voz era como de ópera, me trate de acercar más pero entonces me caí e hice un fuerte ruido, me talle la cabeza por el dolor.

"¿Sam?, ¿qué haces aquí?" – Me pregunto de repente Carmil apareciendo enfrente de mí.

"Ah, eh,..yo,… solo desperté y decidí venir a ver como estabas"

"Que raro, tu nunca te preocupas por alguien" – Dijo volviéndose a meter al baño.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – Le pregunte antes de que cerrara la puerta.

"Nada, no sé de qué estás hablando" – Dijo incrédula.

"Como sea" – Dije mientras salía, (_esta chica no me daba buena espina)_, salí y me dirigí hacia Freddie que ya estaba cocinando – "Buenos días" – Le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

"Buenos días" – Me dijo dándome un beso rápido y volviendo a cocinar, me derretía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo de desayunar?" – Le pregunte mientras me agarraba el estomago.

"Unos huevos con tocino y pan tostado" – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Bien, a mama le gusta que su hombre sepa cocinar" – Dije con una risita, Freddie también sonrió mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa.

"¿Tres platos?" – Le pregunte.

"Si, uno para ti, uno para mí y uno para Carmil" – Dijo mirándome extraño.

"Oh sí, lo siento, la había olvidado, pero esa chica es extraña" – Dije mientras comenzaba a comer, Freddie se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Por qué lo crees?"- Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues en primeras, no recuerda donde vive y en segundas, me levante y fui a su recamara porque escuche un ruido, y cuando entre Carmil estaba cantando una canción algo peculiar" – Dije y después le metí una mordida al tocino.

"¿Qué clase de canción?"

"Pues…" – Iba a comenzar pero fui interrumpida por Carmil.

"Buenos días, ¿de qué hablan?" – Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Freddie y comenzaba a comer.

"De nada" – Dije sin ganas.

"Y entonces… Carmil, ¿no recuerdas alguna cosa para poder encontrar tu casa?" – Le preguntó Freddie.

"No, ni si quiera recuerdo mis apellidos, recuerdo que estaba con mi padre, bueno al menos creo que era mi padre porque estábamos en un picnic y riendo, y después desperté en ese callejón, recuerdo mi nombre porque cuando estaba con él, así me llamo" – Dijo y después tomo algo de agua.

"Bueno, entonces ya veremos que hacemos" – Dijo Freddie.

"Tienes unos bonitos ojos marrones Freddie" – Le dijo Carmil a Freddie, sentí que me hervía la sangre, entonces vi a Freddie enojada y apreté los puños, quería pararme y golpear a Carmil.

"Gracias…" – Le respondió dudoso Freddie al verme enojada, decidí controlarme.

"Bien, creo que termine" – Dije fingiendo estar bien mientras recogía mi plato y después le quite el plato a Freddie que aun no había terminado, me miro confundido y yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa de desquito.

"Creo que ya termine también" – Dijo Freddie en un suspiro y después se levanto y camino hacia mí, (_estaba lavando mi plato, Freddie me acostumbro a eso cada vez que venía a su casa)_, se puso a lavar su plato junto a mí, Carmil seguía comiendo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Me susurro.

"Tienes unos bonitos ojos marrones Freddie" – Dije haciendo como la voz de Carmil.

"No te enojes, quizá solo lo dijo para decir 'Gracias'" – Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Si, lo que sea" – Le conteste rodando los ojos.

Freddie se fue a arreglar y yo me quede aun lavando, (_era lenta, lo hacía con flojera),_ entonces Carmil se levanto e hizo lo mismo que Freddie había hecho hace unos momentos, se puso junto a mí y comenzó a lavar su plato.

"Tienes suerte de tener a Freddie como novio" – Me dijo Carmil.

"¿Eh?" – Bufe incrédula.

"Sí, quiero decir, el es guapo y lindo" – Me dijo, pero por como lo decía, parecía como si me estuviese diciendo 'Freddie es sexy y lo quiero solo para mí'.

"Que bien, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que somos novios?" – Le pregunte curiosa.

"Ah, es que es obvio, quiero decir, estas aquí, en su casa, solo lo supuse" – Dijo secándose las manos, yo hice lo mismo.

"Pues supusiste bien, Freddie es MI novio" – Le dije haciendo énfasis en 'mi'.

"Está Bien"

"Bien"

"Bien"

"Bien" – Termine diciendo, entonces Freddie salió con unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla oscuros, una camisa de a centavo que decía 'Special Bear Man' (hombre oso especial) y unos converse negros.

"Bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Carly?" – Dijo Freddie con una gran sonrisa, acto seguido nos dirigimos todos al apartamento de Carly, al entrar vimos a Spencer comiendo jamón.

"¿Qué hay Spens?" – Le salude.

"Hey" – Le saludo Freddie, Carmil solo se quedo a mi lado.

"Hey kiddos" – Nos saludo alegre, tenía unas cosas extrañas en la mano pero decidí no preguntar.

"¿Y Carly?" – Le pregunte mientras me sentaba y prendía la televisión.

"Uy, se corrió la pintura, ahorita vuelvo, y esta en su cuarto" – Dijo Spencer mientras se iba.

"Chicos" – Nos saludo Carly bajando por las escaleras, nosotros la saludamos, después se quedo mirando a Carmil – "¿Nadie me va a decir quién es la chica que esta parada en la puerta?" – Dijo señalándola.

"Oh si, ella es Carmil" – Le dijo Freddie, entonces Carly se acerco a ella.

"Hola Carmil, mucho gusto" – La saludo Carly, ella hizo lo mismo y se estrecharon la mano.

"Bien, y chicos, ¿A dónde fueron ayer después de la película? Cuando desperté ya no estaban" – Nos pregunto Carly.

"Es que ayer me dio hambre y Freddie me acompaño a comprar algo de comida" – Dije.

"¿Y te dio hambre a las 2 de la mañana?" – Pregunto Carly divertida, ella ya sabía la respuesta.

"A las dos y media" – Corregí y soltó una risita.

"Bien, y entonces…" – Comenzó Carly como esperando algo.

"Salimos y cuando estábamos caminando nos encontramos a Carmil" – Termine.

"Y ¿De dónde eres?"- Le pregunto.

"Es de Ohio" – Contesto rápido Freddie.

"¿Ohio?" – Preguntamos Carmil y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, creo que es un lindo lugar, ¿y estas de visita?" – Le pregunto Carly a Carmil, pero aun no entendíamos porque decía que venía de Ohio si ella ni si quiera sabe su nombre completo.

"Ella vino de Ohio a Seattle de intercambio por unos días, antes éramos amigos, hace como 7 años, por eso cuando Sam y yo nos la encontramos la invitamos a mi apartamento y ahí estuvimos, y la vas a ver muy seguido por aquí porque vive cerca" – Le dijo Freddie tranquilo a Carly, después se acerco a ella mientras que Carmil y yo teníamos cara de confundidas – "Deberías ir a tu cuarto un momento" – Le dijo acercándose más a ella.

"¿Por qué?" – Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño Carly.

"Porque creo que te está saliendo un barrito" – Le dijo tocándole la cara y poniendo cara de asco.

"¿Qué?, ¿un barrito?" –Dijo tocándose la cara – "Ahora vuelvo" – Dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto.

"¿Por qué dijiste que era de Ohio?" – Le pregunto Carmil a Freddie mientras se acercaba a él, yo también me acerque.

"¿Y enserio tenía un barrito?" – Le pregunte curiosa mientras me acercaba mas a ellos.

"No ven que si Carly se entera que Sam y yo te encontramos en un callejón, en la noche y llena de sangre, se va a alterar, y sabes bien que Carly no es muy tranquila cuando se trata de esos temas, así que hasta que no averigüemos de dónde eres o encontremos algo sobre ti, eres de Ohio y hace 7 años que no nos veíamos" – Sentencio Freddie a las dos_, (vaya, Freddie mintió demasiado bien y sin problemas)_ – "Ah, y no Sam, no tiene un barrito, se lo dije para que se fuera" – Dijo mirándome raro.

"Freddie!" – Dijo Carly mientras bajaba – "No tengo ningún barrito!" – Le grito enojada poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

"Ah, creo que fue un error" – Dijo Freddie mientras se sentaba en la computadora.

Bien, creo que tenía razón, si Carly se enteraba, puede que enloqueciera y llamara a la policía, Carmil se sentó junto a Freddie y yo me dirigí a la cocina, Carly me siguió.

"Oye Sam, ¿Qué haces?" – Me pregunto Carly mientras se servía pepi-cola, yo saque el jamón y lo puse en la mesa.

"Comeré jamón" – Dije mientras agarraba el cuchillo y comenzaba a cortarlo - "Aun no entiendo porque le ponen un hueso en medio" – Dije tratando de cortarlo.

"_Vaya, que interesante"- Escuche que le dijo Carmil a Freddie mientras le tocaba el brazo._

"No me cae bien esa chica" – Dije de mala gana.

"Tranquila Sam" – Dijo mirándome algo asustada, entonces baje la mirada y vi que le enterré el cuchillo al hueso del jamón – "¿Por qué no te agrada?" – Me pregunto quitándome el cuchillo y colocándolo en otra parte.

"Porque le coquetea a Freddie" – Dije mirándolos enojada.

"Pues es normal" – Me dijo mientras bebía su pepi-cola.

"¿Cómo de que 'es normal'?" – Le pregunte alzando una ceja.

"Si, me refiero a que Freddie es guapo y lindo, es normal que una chica le coquetee, y más cuando ya se conocían" – Me dijo Carly muy confiada.

"Espera, ¿te gusta MI novio?" – Le pregunte alzando las cejas como sorprendida, entonces comenzó a toser la pepi-cola.

"¿Qué?' ¿Freddie?" – Pregunto limpiándose la boca.

"Pues es mi único novio" – Le respondí como retándola, la verdad no sé por qué pero me sentía enojada.

"No, no me gusta Freddie" – Dijo algo dudosa.

"Como sea" – Le dije rodando los ojos.

Algo raro estaba pasando, sentía celos, enojo y casi me peleo con mi mejor amiga por una cosa insignificante que dijo, Freddie parece más tranquilo y relajado de lo normal y ahora miente como si nada, algo raro sentía que estaba pasando, y me siento así desde que llego Carmil, algo raro pasa con esta chica.

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Quién será esta chica que cambia la actitud de todos con su presencia? Bueno, pues lo sabrán después haha xD!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Dejen muchos Reviews! :DDD! **


	3. Fiesta

**Hola! Oigan, lamento mucho mi tardanza, y si, sigo viva xD! Es que me robaron mi computadora, ¿no es genial? :D! Pues no ¬¬! Me robaron mi vida D:! Pero ya tengo una nueva así que aquí está el capitulo! Disfrútenlo ;)!**

**iCarly no es mío, etcétera…**

**Capitulo 3: Fiesta**

**Sam POV's**

"Hola chicos" – Nos saludo Carly muy contenta.

"Hello ladie" "Sup Carls" – Le saludamos Freddie y yo.

"Hola" – Le saludo Carmil con una gran sonrisa, el director franklin la acepto como 'estudiante de intercambio', Freddie hizo algo para que el director nos creyera y se pudiera quedar.

"Bien, y… ¿qué piensan de la fiesta de Wendy?" – Pregunto Carly mientras metía cosas a su casillero.

"Pues creo que está bien" – Dije sin ánimos.

"Yo igual" – Siguió Freddie.

"¿Puedo ir?" – Preguntó Carmil.

"Seguro" – Le contestaron Freddie y Carly al unisonó.

"Bien, hay que ir a clases" – Dijo Carly y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

**-En la casa de Carly en la noche-**

"Carly!" – Le grite para que bajara, esa niña tardaba años en arreglarse, yo solo llevaba unos jeans ajustados con una blusa de a centavo que decía "I love the party and what?" (Amo la fiesta y qué) y unas zapatillas negras **(N/A: Como en la mama de Sam, las zapatillas :D)**.

"Ya estoy lista!" – Dijo bajando por las escaleras, llevaba puesto una falda de mezclilla, una blusa negra y unas zapatillas negras.

"Bien, yo también estoy lista" – Dijo Carmil bajando unos segundos después de Carly, llevaba puesto un mini-short y una blusa pegada sin tirantes morada con unas zapatillas morado oscuro.

"Bien, vámonos" – Dije saliendo del apartamento seguida de Carly y Carmil, espero que esta noche no suceda nada extraño con esta chica.

**-Ya en la fiesta-**

Llegamos a la casa de Wendy que era enorme, la fiesta era en la sala, yo diría más bien que en toda la casa, estaba decorado con una esfera en el techo como de una disco que giraba y daba luces de pequeños círculos por toda la sala, y una luz roja tenue decoraba toda la sala, en la cocina estaban las bebidas y la comida y había muchos adolescentes bailando y platicando, estudiantes de la escuela, llegamos y Carly enseguida fue con los chicos guapos, Carmil la siguió y yo decidí ir a buscar a Freddie, por cierto, la canción que sonaba era la de _Tik Tok de Kesha._

"Freddie!" – Grite entre todos buscándolo, la música estaba muy fuerte.

"Aquí estoy!" – Me grito Freddie volteándome de la cintura y dándome un ligero beso, llevaba puesto una camisa color gris oscuro y encima una chaqueta negra de cuero con dos franjas blancas en los codos de la chaqueta, unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla oscuros, sus converse y traía un vaso rojo en la mano, su cabello algo alborotado, pero sexy – "Vamos a bailar!" – Me grito, y entonces comenzó a bailar, yo hice lo mismo mientras reía de lo gracioso que bailaba.

Después de un rato de estar bailando vimos que Wendy se subió a una mesita y comenzó a gritar para que le pusiéramos atención, entonces todos la miramos.

"Chicos! Ya se fueron mis papas!" – Grito alegre – "¿Saben que significa eso?" – Preguntó con una voz picara, todos la vimos algo confusos y después alzo el vaso que tenía en la mano hacia arriba como haciendo un brindis – "Significa que ya podemos tomar cerveza y divertirnos!" – Grito alegre, entonces todos alzamos nuestros vasos y gritamos un "wooo" en forma divertida.

Todos seguimos bailando y entonces Wendy comenzó a sacar cervezas y todos comenzaron a agarrar.

"Vamos chicos, hay que ir por una!" – Nos grito de repente Carly saliendo por detrás de Freddie y yo y entonces se dirigió hacia Wendy y vimos que le pidió cuatro cervezas y se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros, nos entrego una a cada uno, incluyendo a Carmil.

"¿Crees que deberíamos?" – Le pregunte-grite a Carly y a Freddie.

"Vamos Sam, es una fiesta, vamos a divertirnos!" – Me grito Freddie. **(N/A: Tomen en cuenta que están en una fiesta y la música esta alta, entonces todos gritan :))**

"Si Sam, hay que divertirnos!" – Me grito Carly tomando de su cerveza, Freddie hizo lo mismo y Carmil igual.

"Bueno, creo que no nos va a matar" – Dije, entonces tome de mi cerveza y comenzó a sonar la de Blow de Kesha** (N/A: ¿Qué?, me gusta Kesha, y sus canciones son bailables xD) **y todos comenzamos a bailar.

"Woo! Esta fiesta esta a reventar!" – Grito Freddie después de su tercera cerveza, ya estaba un poco borracho al igual que Carly, pero no tanto como para no saber lo que hacían, no comprendo, ellos nunca se comportan así.

"Si, esta fiesta es de lo mejor!" – Grito Carmil, pero ella solo parecía estar fingiendo estar borracha, igual no puse mucha atención, yo no estaba muy borracha porque apenas llevaba mi primera cerveza.

"Hey chicos!" – Nos grito Wendy.

"Oye" "Wendyes" "Tu" "Hola" – Le saludamos Carly, Freddie, Carmil y yo en ese orden.

"¿Quieren jugar a la botella?" – Nos pregunto-grito.

"Si!" – Le respondieron todos excepto yo, no estaba muy segura, entonces mientras los demás bailaban y una chica casi estaba desnuda y varios besándose, nos llevo a una mesa que estaba en un rincón de la sala, nos sentamos todos alrededor, estábamos Carly, Freddie, Carmil, Wendy, Ariana (grande), Adam (iStart a fanwar), Carlos (Finn glee), James (Bigtimerush), Blaine (glee) y Leonord (victoriajustice), cabe mencionar que James y Blaine eran gays, unos gays muy guapos, había gente alrededor de nosotros para ver como jugábamos.

"Bien, empecemos el juego!" – Grito Wendy girando la botella, entonces la botella se detuvo en James.

"Wooo!" – Gritamos todos y comenzamos a reír, todos estaban ya algo 'divertidos'.

"Bien James, hagamos que cambies de parecer sobre las mujeres" – Dijo coqueta Wendy y entonces comenzó a besar a James inclinándose un poco los dos en la mesa para alcanzarse, todos miramos sorprendidos y riendo, algunos aplaudían y reían.

"Bueno, ¿Quién sigue?" – Grito después de besarlo Wendy.

"Me toca!" – Grito Carly, entonces giro la botella, todos mirábamos atentos y de repente se detuvo en… Freddie.

"Wooo!" – Gritaron todos de nuevo aplaudiendo y riendo, a mi no me parecía mucho la idea, pero de eso se trataba este juego, se supone que nadie sabe quién va a besar a quien.

"Solo aviso que esa cara bonita de nerd es mía" – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

"Ven para acá" – Le dijo coqueta Carly a Freddie y lo jalo de la camisa, entonces comenzaron a gritar y todos tenían reacciones diferentes, de emoción, unos sorprendidos, unos reían y yo estaba molesta, se dieron un beso igual de apasionado que el de Wendy con James, entonces se separaron.

"Siii!" – Gritaron todos aplaudiendo y riendo.

"Bien, es mi turno" – Dije algo enojada, entonces gire la botella y se detuvo en Leonord.

"Ouuu" – Exclamaron todos con cara como de sufrimiento.

"Oh vamos!" – Dije alzando los brazos como en derrota.

"¿Enserio?" – Pregunto Leonord.

"Si, si así lo decidió la botella, así debe ser!" – Dijo Carly divertida alzando su dedo índice en el aire.

"Después me las pagaras Carly" – Le dije amenazadora y ella solo rio como los demás.

"Agh" – Nos quejamos, bien, ahora o nunca, Leonord y yo nos acercamos y nos dimos un beso igual que el de los demás, todos miraron sorprendidos y moviendo la mano como diciendo 'no manches, no puedo creer que lo hicieran', nos separamos y me volví a sentar.

"WOOOHU!" – Gritaron todos emocionados.

"Eso fue ge-ni-al!"- Exclamo Freddie y todos los chicos, yo solo rodé los ojos y seguimos jugando, después de jugar un rato, Wendy se paro.

"Tiempo de karaoke!" – Grito y todos nos pusimos alrededor de una tarima que se encontraba en un rincón de la sala junto a las bocinas.

"Bien, ¿Quién quiere pasar primero?" – Pregunto mirando a todos, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

"Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly…!" – Comencé a decir y entonces todos me siguieron, se trato de resistir, pero la lance, literalmente, arriba de la tarima, tomo el micrófono y después señalo a Freddie.

"Que Freddie cante conmigo!" – Grito Carly, entonces Freddie se tomo la cerveza que le quedaba en el vaso de un jalón, lo tiro al piso y se subió al escenario, esto era extraño, sentía celos, era como si Carly trataba de quitarme a Freddie, y comenzó a sonar la de 'Don't you want me', todos comenzaron a agarrar ritmo y comenzaron a bailar, yo solo me quede viendo hacia ellos, pero por detrás sentía una mirada penetrante que me observaba, igual la ignore.

'_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh…'_

Cantaban tan bien, sentía celos de Carly, no lo puedo creer, bueno, quizá es porque están medio borrachos todos y quizá a mi ya se me está subiendo, por eso ya veo a todos como mis enemigos, será mejor que me calme y me divierta.

"¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?" – Me grito Carmil con una voz como de… maldad.

"Ummm si, creo, ¿y tu?" – Le pregunte, Carly y Freddie aun cantaban.

"Si, está muy buena, ellos cantan bien, ¿no lo crees?" – Me pregunto con esa sonrisa tan extraña que tenia.

"Si, eso supongo, ellos cantan muy bien" – Le respondí mientras los veía.

"Es como si a Carly le gustara Freddie, pero eso sería imposible" – Dijo riendo.

"¿De qué hablas?" – Le pregunte confundida.

"Si, parece que toda la fiesta Carly le ha estado coqueteando a Freddie, pero siendo tu amiga eso estaría mal" – Me respondió viéndome a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

"Si, supongo que eso estaría mal" – Le dije, sentía algo por dentro cuando la veía a los ojos que me decía que me enojara con Carly.

"Hey chicos! Eso estuvo súper genial!" – Nos grito Carly feliz con el brazo alrededor de Freddie.

"Si, eso fue SUPER!" – Grito alegre Freddie mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

"Si, estuvo bien, oigan chicos, no creo que sea buena idea que sigan tomando!" – Les grite.

"Oh vamos Sam! No seas una aguafiestas!" – Me grito Carly riendo.

"¿Aguafiestas?" – Pregunte.

"Si! ¿Verdad Carmil?" – Le pregunto Carly mientras reía, estaba muy borracha, Freddie igual.

"Pues yo no veo nada de malo con que se diviertan" – Dijo viéndome a mi.

"Ves Sam! Diviértete!" – Me grito Freddie.

"Está bien, como sea! Me tengo que ir! Espumita necesita de mi!" – Dije mientras me iba, nadie se despidió y solo siguieron bailando.

-Ya en la casa de Sam—

No sé qué les pasa a Carly y Freddie, siempre que nos invitaban a fiestas se sabían comportar, pero ahora actúan mas irresponsables que yo, y todo desde que llego Carmil, pero creo que ella tiene algo de razón, pareciera como si Carly me tratara de robar a… Freddie…

**Bien, aquí termina chicos, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos! :D**

**P.D: Baby I was born this way, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way yeah! Reviews ;)!**

**¿Como naciste tu? Big Head ;) y tu? (:**


	4. Nicole y el cuerpo

**Hola, lamento la tardanza y que esta capitulo sea tan corto, he estado ocupada, espero que lo disfruten. :)**

**iCarly, ni el ardiente novio de mi vecina me pertenecen!**

**Capitulo 4: Nicole y el cuerpo.**

**Sam POV's.**

Decidí salir de mi casa, comencé a caminar, era muy tarde, admito que me preocupaba que le pudiera estar ocurriendo a Carly y a Freddie, pero son los suficientes grandes para cuidarse solos, creo.

"Hey!"-Escuche que alguien se quejo, voltee a ver quién era, era una chica castaña, vestía como niña diez años.

"Lo siento"-Me disculpe, esperen, ¿me disculpe?

"Fíjate por donde caminas!"-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Fíjate por donde caminas tu"-Le dije entre cortada, es como si no pudiera portarme mal con ella.

"_Touché_"-Dijo señalándome con el dedo-"¿Por qué andas a estas horas en la calle?"-Me pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar conmigo.

"Pensaba cosas, ¿Qué hay de ti?"-Le pregunté mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos.

"Yo solo quería pasear, ¿en qué cosas piensas?"-Me pregunto sacando un chocolate de su bolsillo.

"Mira, chica, no sé quien seas pero…"

"Me llamo Nicole Kass"-Dijo sonriente.

"Sam Puckett"-Dije tendiéndole la mano.

"Bien, ahora cuéntame"-Dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su chocolate.

"Mi novio y yo, hace unos días, nos encontramos a una chica, pedía ayuda, la recogimos y estaba golpeada, tratamos de saber de dónde venía, pero ella no recuerda nada, más que su nombre y que tiene un padre, pero siento que desde que llego, mi vida no está yendo bien"-Dije mientras sacaba un grasito de mi bolsillo y comenzaba a comerlo, me sentía a gusto con ella.

"Ay, Carmil puede ser muy engañosa cuando…"-Comenzó, pero la interrumpí al darme cuenta de algo.

"Espera, yo nunca mencione el nombre de la chica"-Dije frunciendo el ceño y apuntándola con mi grasito.

"Claro que lo hiciste"-Dijo nerviosa y le metió una mordida a su chocolate, yo solo la mire extraño, pero no pregunte nada más-"Mira, la gente va y viene, de seguro ella solo llego por coincidencia"-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso espero"-Dije con la boca llena de mi grasito.

"Me tengo que ir, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver"-Me dijo muy sonriente.

"Igual, creo…"-Y entonces se fue corriendo, yo solo me di la vuelta y decidí volver a mi casa.

**Carly POV's.**

"Freddie! Debemos irnos!"-Le grité.

"¿De qué estás hablando?, la fiesta apenas comienza, ¿verdad chicos?"-Preguntó señalando a los chicos de atrás que solo alzaron sus vasos.

"Freddie, es enserio, es tarde y creo que estás muy borracho!"-Le grité, por suerte a mí se me bajo.

"Carls…"-Trato de insistir Freddie.

"Carls nada, debemos irnos!"-Entonces lo jalé del brazo-"Carmil!"-Comencé a gritar.

"¿Qué pasa Carly?"-Me gritó mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Debemos irnos, Freddie está muy mal!"-Le dije mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a caminar con Freddie recargado en mí.

"Vamos Carly, hay que regresar, la fiesta apenas comienza"-Me gritó.

"Es lo que le dije"-Le dijo Freddie a Carmil.

"Enserio Carmil, debemos irnos"-Le dije mientras detenía un taxi.

"Carly, Carly, ¿siempre arruinas así los planes?"-Me dijo cruzada de brazos.

"¿De qué hablas?"-Le pregunté alzando una ceja, su rostro no demostraba ninguna…expresión.

"Creo que deberías de seguir siempre la corriente"-Dijo con una sonrisa, bien, eso fue lo último que escuche después de que todo se tornara negro.

_-En la mañana—_

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, abrí los ojos y observe la habitación en la que me encontraba, parecía ser un hotel, gire mi cabeza al sentir un bulto a lado de mí, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver _que_ se encontraba allí.

"AHHHHHHH!"-Grite lo más fuerte que pude.

**Sam POV's.**

"AHHHHHHH!"-Me desperté gritando, me toque el corazón y me di cuenta que solo había tenido una pesadilla.

_I'll dance dance dance,_

_With my hands hands hands,_

_Above my head head head,_

_Like Jesus said…_

Gire mi cabeza para ver quien cantaba, pero no logre ver a nadie, ni escuchar algo, sacudí mi cabeza y decidí cambiarme, lo primero que debía hacer era ir a buscar a Carly y a Freddie.

**Carly POV's.**

"Te juro que yo no hice nada, lo último que recuerdo es a Carmil…"-Dije mientras que Freddie caminaba de un lado a otro agarrándose el cabello.

"Carly, ¿Cómo resolvemos esto?"-Me preguntó, en sus ojos solo podía ver angustia y miedo, yo solo voltee hacia la cama y me quede mirando al cuerpo…

**Bien, de nuevo lamento que sea tan corto, pronto subiré otro!**

**LORENASEDDIEFOREVER**: Lo siento, pero por eso la clasifique como T, pero no pasara nada del otro mundo ;)

**Y PARA LOS QUE HAN ESTADO DICIENDO QUE QUITE A CARMIL DE LA HISTORIA, LO SIENTO, PERO POR SI NO LO NOTARON, POR ELLA SE HIZO TODO :)**


	5. Dance Dance Dance

**Nuevo capítulo! Hey, les recomiendo escuchar Skyscraper de Demi Lovato, bonita canción, letra y voz. Creo que me inspirara para el próximo capítulo!**

**iCarly no es mío.**

**Capitulo 5: Dance dance dance **

**Carly POV's.**

"No lo sé"-Le contesté con miedo.

"Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel"-Me dijo recargado en la pared-"Mi madre me mataría"-Me dijo pegándose en la frente contra la pared.

"Freddie, ¿crees que eso es lo que importa ahora, tu mamá?"-Le pregunté mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia él.

"No lo sé"-Me contestó como yo lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

_Hands together forgive him before **she's** dead because,_

_I won't cry for you…_

Gire mi cabeza al igual que Freddie hacia la ventana.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"-Le pregunté señalando hacia la ventana.

"Si, pareciera que alguien cantaba"-Me dijo alzando las cejas.

"Bien, olvidémoslo, no importa ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?"-Le pregunté mirando al cuerpo.

"Creo que…deberíamos ver quien es"-Me dijo, entonces se acerco y alzo las sabanas, toda la cama estaba llena de sangre, yo mire parada junto a él, era el cuerpo de una chica, sus ropas llenas de sangre, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios azules como el mar.

"Oh por dios"-Dije mientras me salía una lagrima de los ojos, esto simplemente no estaba pasando.

**Sam POV's.**

Camine hacia Bushwell Plaza, entre al apartamento de Carly sin tocar, como de costumbre, entonces vi a Spencer comiendo algo.

"Hey Spens, ¿Dónde está Carly?"-Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

"No ha llegado, pensé que estaría contigo y con Freddie"-Dijo señalándome con su cuchara, entonces escuche que sonó mi celular, lo recogí, y vi que era un mensaje.

_De: Carly._

_Para: Sam._

_Sam, Freddie y yo estamos en problemas, por favor, encuéntranos en el hotel que esta a cinco calles de Ridgeway. Es urgente. No le digas a nadie que vienes para acá. Estamos en la habitación 158._

Termine de leer el mensaje y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Espera Sam, ¿Están Carly y Freddie bien?"-Me preguntó Spencer.

"Sí, Carly me acaba de mandar un mensaje"-Le dije mientras me iba, no necesitaba que me preguntara nada más.

_-Ya en el Hotel—_

Entre y enseguida me dirigí a la habitación, no había ninguna recepcionista, llegue a la habitación y toque la puerta ya que estaba cerrada.

"Carly soy…!"-Grité, pero de repente, alguien me jalo dentro de la habitación-"Carly!, ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Le pregunté con una sonrisa, después gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana y vi a Freddie cruzado de brazos y lleno de sangre-"Freddie, ¿por qué estas llenó de…?"-Le iba a preguntar, pero entonces mire a Carly y estaba igual-"¿Por qué están cubiertos de sangre chi…?"-Entonces Carly tomo mi cabeza y la giró hacia la cama-"Oh por dios"-Dije asombrada y asustada, entonces me acerque al cuerpo, gire mi cabeza hacia Carly y Freddie con mi expresión en blanco-"¿Qué pasó?"-Pregunté definitivamente asustada.

"No lo sabemos, no recordamos nada después de la fiesta"-Me dijo Freddie que estaba sentado en el suelo con sus manos en su cabello.

"Hola chicos"-Escuchamos que nos saludaron, los tres giramos las cabezas hacia la puerta del baño.

"¿Carmil?"-Preguntamos los tres alzando las cejas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Le preguntó Carly a Carmil.

_I'm gonna dance dance dance,_

_With my hands hands hands,_

_Above my head head head head,_

_Like Jesus said,_

_Hands together forgive him before **she's** dead because,_

_I won't cry for you…_

Comenzó a cantar mientras se acercaba a Freddie.

"Tu eras la que cantabas"-Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, entonces nos volteamos a ver el uno al otro, esperen, ósea que ellos también escucharon un canto, entonces Carmil se acerco más y más a Freddie, yo trate de correr hacia él, pero sentí como si mis pies estuvieran pegados al piso, y me di cuenta que Carly también lo intento, Freddie también se trato de alejar pero no pudo.

"¿Qué quieres?"-Le preguntó Freddie mientras se recargaba más en la pared, ella se acerco a su oreja, él cerró los ojos y ella le susurro algo, cerré los ojos, porque escuche el susurro en mi cabeza, Carly hizo lo mismo y las dos caímos al suelo aun con nuestros pies pegados a él suelo, tape mis oídos con mis manos al igual que Carly y logre escuchar algo.

_Je pourrais être votre fille, mais, serait que tu m'aimes si j'ai régné sur le monde? Vous êtes le joyau ultime dans ma collection._

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que a Freddie le sangraban los oídos.

"Freddie!"-Grité, pero después sentí que me quedaba sin voz, trate de volver a gritar, pero no me salió voz, vi a Carly, ella estaba asustada.

"Cariño, gritar no se ve bien en una dama"-Me dijo Carmil con una sonrisa, Freddie solo miraba a la nada.

"¿Quién…qué eres?"-Le preguntó Carly tartamudeando.

"¿De qué hablas Carly?, referirse a alguien como 'que' es de mala educación, insolente, por eso tu padre se fue y te dejo con tu hermano, porque no te podía soportar"-Le dijo Carmil acida, Carly solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar, a mí se me salían las lagrimas por la impotencia que sentía, no podía hablar por más que tratara.

"Carly"-Solo moví mis labios, respiraba con dificultad al igual que Carly.

"Bien chicas, creo que Freddie y yo nos tenemos que ir, lamento que no nos podamos quedar a convivir un rato más, pero creo que tienen otros problemas"-Dijo sonriendo y señalo hacia el cuerpo en la cama-"_Au revoir"_-Dijo, y en un parpadeo, desapareció ella, y Freddie.

"Carly"-Dije, pero esta vez si me salió voz, me acerque a ella, y la abrace.

"¿Qué-qué era?"-Me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

"No lo sé Carly, no lo sé…"-Le dije mientras la abrazaba, entonces alce mi cara y mire al cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba en la cama-"Creo que tenemos problemas"-Le dije mientras me levantaba.

"Sam, ¿Qué le dijo _eso _a Freddie? Lo pude escuchar dentro de mi cabeza, pero no lo entendí"-Me dijo mientras se levantaba conmigo.

"Yo tampoco"-Le dije-"¿Quién es ella?"-Le pregunte señalando a la chica.

"No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo, es qué tuve una ligera discusión con Carmil, y después amanecí aquí con ella a mi lado"-Me dijo mientras se estremecía-"Deberíamos llamar a la policía"-Me dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Sí, ¿qué les diremos?, Oh, disculpen, traemos este cuerpo, una chica se robo a nuestro amigo, pero por favor ignoren el hecho de que ella está cubierta de sangre y que lo que nos paso no es de este mundo"-Dije obviamente sarcástica.

"Bien, entendido"-Dijo rodando los ojos, entonces escuchamos una respiración.

"Ahhhy!"-Chillo ligeramente Carly, entonces voltee y me di cuenta que la chica respiraba.

"Oh por dios! Está viva!"-Le dije a Carly mientras señalaba a la chica, entonces comenzó a toser y se sentó mientras se tapaba la boca, luego abrió los ojos.

_Mamá, te amo-Le dijo Melanie a mi madre Pam._

_Mamá, ¿tu me amas?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa, solo tenía 5 años._

_Claro que si, las amo a las dos-Nos dijo mientras nos daba un beso-Siempre serán mis niñitas, siempre… _

_Y, ¿Por qué nos confundes a veces?-Le pregunté mientras giraba mi cabeza ligeramente, entonces ella rió un poco y seguimos caminando._

"Ugh"-Me queje mientras me agarraba la cabeza, mire a Carly y también se agarraba la cabeza, ¿qué acababa de pasar?, abrí los ojos de nuevo y la vi, sus ojos eran grises, su cabello tomo un color gris, pero su color de piel ni sus labios cambiaron de color, a pesar de que ahora estaba viva.

"¿Quién eres?"-Le pregunté.

**Y aquí comienza lo bueno! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews.**

**Lo que le dijo Carmil a Freddie fue: Podría ser tu chica, ¿Pero me amarías si goberné el mundo? Eres la última joya de mi colección.**

**Nota: La canción es Bloody Mary – Lady Gaga.**

**Valitanu12**: No es un "misterio la canción", ya después verán por que las escribo, y, pongo comillas porque se ve bonito :)


	6. Fredward, Bedola y Carmil

**Hola! Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y les guste.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es obvio.**

**Capítulo 6: Fredward, Bedola y Carmil.**

**Freddie POV's.**

Abrí los ojos y observe lo que había alrededor de mí, era una recama, pero todo era viejo, como del siglo XIX, todo perfectamente acomodado en su lugar e impecable, estaba algo oscuro, entonces mire hacia la puerta, y vi una sombra detrás de la puerta.

"¿Cómo estás?"-Me preguntó una voz conocida, Carmil.

"¿Qué eres?"-Le pregunté alejándome, después, ella salió un poco más, y le pude distinguir bien el rostro-"¿Qué quieres?"-Le pregunté mientras me recargue sobre un tipo de mesa que se encontraba detrás de mí y la miraba a los ojos.

"Soy solo una persona, y lo que quiero es muy fácil…"-Lo pensó un poco y después profundizo la mirada-"Te quiero a ti"-Dijo saliendo completamente de la sombra, lo primero que noté fue su vestimenta, llevaba puesto un vestido morado, con un gran moño del mismo color detrás, del siglo XIX.

"¿Dónde estoy?"-Le pregunté asustándome un poco más.

"No te asustes, tu también luces elegante"-Dijo con una sonrisa, después corrí hacia un espejo que ahí se encontraba, y observe lo que tría puesto, era un traje levita, me observe confundido en el espejo y después mire a Carmil.

"¿De dónde eres?, ¿Por qué me quieres a mí?"-Pregunté confundido.

"Me temo que después tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora, creo que deberíamos ír a comer, se está haciendo tarde"-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi brazo y trataba de jalarme, pero entonces me zafe y la mire con incredulidad.

"No iré a ninguna parte con…"-Después sentí que no podía controlar mi cuerpo, trate de zafarme, pero lo único que hice fue seguir a Carmil a donde me indicaba, no tenía control sobre mis acciones.

**Sam POV's.**

Simplemente se quedó callada observando, Carly y yo la miramos aun más confundidas, ya no soportaba más.

"!¿Quién eres?"-Le grité a la chica, entonces me miró seria.

"Soy Nicole Kass"-Dijo de repente, entonces recordé algo, así se llamaba la chica que había conocido el otro día.

"Espera, tú no puedes ser Nicole Kass"-Dije apuntándola con el dedo en la cara, ella dirigió su mirada a mi dedo y suspiró.

"Sam, soy yo"-Dijo bajando mi dedo con su mano derecha, iba a decir algo, pero Carly interrumpió.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?"-Preguntó confundida señalándonos.

"Si"-Contestó ella.

"No"-Contesté yo, entonces la mire y Carly miro aun más confundida, yo volví a mirar a Nicole-"No puedes ser Nicole, ella tenía cabello castaño, y tenía más color de piel, y…y, era totalmente diferente a lo que tú eres"-Dije confundida.

"Esa solo fue una cubierta, no podía dejar que Carmil descubriera quién era yo en ese momento que platicaba contigo, Sam"-Me dijo seria, entonces la miré incrédula, y recordé lo que acababa de ocurrir con Carmil hace unos minutos, si ella había hecho eso, entonces yo puedo comenzar a creer en esas cosas sin preguntar.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"-Gritó Carly de repente, y entonces se comenzó a alterar-"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué Carmil se llevo a Freddie?, ¿Qué es Carmil?, ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?"-Preguntó tan rápido que apenas y pude entender lo que decía, la agarre de los hombros y la sacudí un poco.

"Tranquila Carly, sabremos qué haremos y qué está ocurriendo, pero hay que mantener la calma"-Dije con voz serena, me observó y después pude sentir que su cuerpo se ponía menos tenso-"Bien"-Dije soltándola, entonces me dirigí a Nicole-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?".

"Carmil y yo somos ángeles"-Dijo seria.

"Oh por dios"-Escuche que dijo Carly, entonces se sentó en la cama algo confundida.

"¿A qué te refieres con qué son ángeles?"-Pregunté incrédula.

"Somos ángeles, mi verdadero nombre es Bedola"-Comenzó a decir, pero Carly la interrumpió.

"Espera, yo leí en alguna parte esos nombres"-Dijo tocándose la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar, después de unos segundos alzo la mirada hacia Bedola y la miró a los ojos-"Bedola es un ángel del cristal, y Carmil es de la rosa"-Dijo rápidamente.

"Cierto"-Contestó Bedola a Carly.

"Pero, si ustedes son ángeles, ¿por qué Carmil es mala?"-Preguntó Carly confundida.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"-Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a ellas, entonces Bedola se acomodo un poco más y comenzó a contarnos.

**Freddie POV's.**

Aun no me podía mover, tampoco podía hablar, Carmil me trajo a un comedor, toda la casa y los objetos parecían ser del siglo XIX, la mesa era gigante, había demasiadas sillas, pero Carmil se sentó en las últimas, e hizo que me sentara enfrente de ella, yo solo miraba a la comida, ella controlaba todos mis movimientos, y hacía que comenzara a comer, después de unos segundos me miro fijamente y puso los cubiertos sobre la mesa mientras dejaba de comer.

"Dejare que hables, pero sí dices algo malo, volveré a callarte"-Dijo seca y entonces sentí que algo me soltaba todo el cuerpo y enseguida comencé a respirar con un poco de dificultad y me recargue sobre mis antebrazos en la mesa, después subí la mirada para ver a Carmil que solo sonreía.

"¿Quién eres?"-Le volví a preguntar, pero ahora refiriéndome a una persona.

"¿Siempre preguntarás lo mismo?"-Me preguntó inclinando la cabeza un poco, yo solo asentí y ella suspiró-"Bien, te lo diré"-Dijo tranquila y entonces se recargo sobre sus codos en la mesa, yo seguía en la misma posición que hace unos momentos, volvió a suspirar y comenzó a hablar.

"Todo comenzó hace 500 años…"-Comenzó, entonces pude ver unas imágenes en mi cabeza, comencé a ver todo.

_Bedola y yo fuimos mandadas para cuidar a una persona en especial, Fredward Cornitel, era un joven muy apuesto y astuto, pero se involucraba en muchos problemas, el problema fue que aún siendo invisibles para el mundo, el podía vernos, Bedola y yo lo cuidamos como un hermano, y él, aunque no lo necesitáramos, cuidó de nosotras, después de un tiempo, yo comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por él, pero al parecer no fui la única, todavía recuerdo esos minutos de dolor con perfección._

_-Fredward!-Le grité, recuerdo que él estaba sentado sobre un pedazo de tronco._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Me preguntó con esos ojos marrones tan llenos de vida, yo tomé un suspiro y me acerque a él._

_-Necesito decirte algo importante-Dije nerviosa, él me miró serio y se puso de pie enfrente de mí._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Volvió a preguntar con tono preocupado._

_-Te amo-Dije cerrando los ojos, recuerdo que fueron las palabras más puras que pude decir en toda mi vida, después de unos segundos abrí los ojos de nuevo y él tenía una expresión y un pensamiento muy diferente al que yo creí que tendría._

_-Carmil-Dijo lentamente y entonces tomó un suspiro y continuo- Lo siento, pero yo no te amo de esa manera, te quiero como a una hermana, pero yo estoy enamorado de Bedola-Dijo mirándome a los ojos, esas fueron las palabras más infelices que pude escuchar, en ese momento no sentí más que enojo, maldad, tristeza y…odio._

_Entonces simplemente en ese momento arranque el collar que nos separaba a nosotros los ángeles de nuestro mundo y el suyo, sin él, nos convertíamos en seres humanos, solo que inmortales, y esos collares solo pueden ser arrancados por nosotros, después recuerdo el cuerpo de Fredward tirado en el suelo, él tenía una herida gigante en su pecho, todo lleno de sangre, y entonces mire hacia arriba y vi a Bedola, parada junto al cuerpo, sus lagrimas de cristal se derramaban sobre el cuerpo de él, en ese momento yo sentí un vacío en el pecho, me acerque a Bedola y arranque su collar, en ese instante sus lagrimas de cristal se convirtieron en lagrimas de agua mortal, después de eso, yo juré que me vengaría de Bedola, por haber robado el amor que me debería haber pertenecido, y que recuperaría ese amor…_

Yo simplemente la miré sin saber que decir, Fredward era idéntico a mí, ella derramaba lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, después de unos segundos me miró fijamente y seco sus lagrimas.

"Fredward, soy yo, Carmil"-Dijo con una sonrisa como de suplica, creo que…se volvió loca.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews ¿si? :)**

**NOTA: **No sé si los ángeles lloren, pero en esta historia sí pasa todo eso.


	7. La mentira

**Otro capítulo! Gracias por sus reviews! ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER: Me equivoqué en el capítulo anterior, no era: "Todo comenzó hace 500 años…", era: "Todo comenzó hace 209 años…" Lo siento, calculé mal, en fin, no afecta nada, ahora sí, a lo que entraron.**

**iCarly no ser mío.**

**Capítulo 7: La mentira.**

**Freddie POV's.**

"Fredward, soy yo, Carmil"

"Carmil yo…"-Comencé, pero me interrumpió.

"Se acabo tu oportunidad"-Espetó fríamente y después volví a sentir mi cuerpo tenso, me controlaba otra vez.

**Sam POV's.**

Después de que Bedola nos contara todo lo que había ocurrido con Carmil, Fredward y ella, comprendimos todo, después nos dijo que ella podría saber donde se encontraban Freddie y Carmil, en las afueras de Seattle se encontraba un pueblo muy pequeño y abandonado, salimos del hotel y nos dirigíamos hacía allá, Bedola iba manejando, yo iba a lado de ella y Carly iba atrás.

"Bedola, ¿tú estabas enamorada de Fredward?"-Preguntó Carly de repente, Bedola no aparto la mirada del camino, y yo simplemente posé mi mirada en ella al igual que Carly esperando una respuesta.

"Sí"-Declaro casi inaudible, después de unos segundos vi correr una lagrima por su mejilla, y suspiró-"Siempre lo hice, él era tan divertido, caballeroso, inteligente y sensible, el día que Carmil decidió decirle a Fredward que lo amaba, yo lo iba a hacer también, pero no lo hice…, de no haber sido por lo tímida e insegura que era, lo hubiera hecho, y él no le hubiera roto el corazón a Carmil, ni hubiera…, muerto"-Dijo, luego golpeo el volante con su mano derecha, apretó los ojos por un segundo y después los abrió y dijo llorando-"Todo es mi culpa"-Carly escurrió algunas lagrimas, y yo bajé la mirada, después de unos segundos volví a mirar a Bedola.

"No fue tu culpa"-Dije colocando mi mano en su hombro tratando de consolarla, era cierto, ella no tenía la culpa de la muerte de Fredward, y mucho menos de que Carmil lo matara, luego suspiré-"Tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Fredward, ni de nada pero…"

"Nuestro único error fue enamorarnos de él al mismo tiempo"-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa triste, yo solo la mire.

"Amar no es un error"-La corregí-"Amar es sentir y vivir"-Ella solo volvió a mirar el camino y seco sus lagrimas.

"Ya llegamos"-Dijo Carly señalando al pueblito abandonado, en unos minutos llegamos ahí y nos bajamos del carro, todas las casas estaban deterioradas, sus estructuras eran de otro siglo, todos los caminos eran de tierra, algunas casas eran solo escombros.

"Dios mío, nunca había venido aquí, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió a este pueblo?"-Preguntó Carly mientras las tres caminábamos observando el lugar.

"En 1865, hubo una guerra, destruyó pueblos y ciudades, incluyendo todo Seattle, después de unos años, la ciudad de Seattle fue reconstruida, pero algunos pueblos a su alrededor permanecen así hasta ahora, y este, por supuesto, es uno de ellos"-Le contestó Bedola a Carly, ella se acerco a una casa con un enorme hoyo que la atravesaba, había escombros por todas partes, nosotras la seguimos y comenzamos a explorar.

"Debió haber sido horrible"-Dijo Carly algo triste mientras pasaba su mano por una mesa muy vieja de madera que se encontraba en el suelo llena de polvo.

"Lo fue, aun recuerdo ese día, uno de los más trágicos, las explosiones, las familias tratando de huir, la sangre derramada de inocentes, no fue de mis mejores experiencias"-Dijo pateando un pedazo de roca, Carly y yo nos acercamos a ella lentamente mientras aun observábamos la casa-"Fue toda una masacre"-Terminó diciendo en un suspiro.

"Debió serlo, ¿cómo sobreviviste a todo eso?"-Le pregunté.

"No lo hice"-Me contestó, entonces Carly y yo la miramos desconcertadas y ella río ligeramente-"Yo morí en ese mismo siglo antes de la guerra"-Carly y yo la miramos asustadas, acaso acaba de decir que... ¿está muerta?

"Espera, ¿qué?"-Espetamos al unisonó.

"No se asusten chicas, yo morí en cuanto Fredward lo hizo, el se llevo mi corazón y mi alma, lo único que quedo fue mi físico"-Aclaró, Carly y yo nos tocamos el pecho y suspiramos en alivio-"Nosotros somos inmortales, nuestros poderes nunca serán arrebatados, con ellos nos podemos defender, y contestando correctamente a tu pregunta Carly, sobreviví la guerra gracias a eso, mis poderes"-Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa-"Siempre que necesito un lugar para alojarme, me hago amiga de personas que me aceptan en sus hogares como parte de su propia familia"-Explicó después.

"Debe ser divertido nunca morir y ver los avances que tiene el mundo"-Le dije a Bedola sonriendo.

"No lo es"-Suspiró-"Ver morir a la gente que quieres, mientras tú sabes que nunca morirás, ver pasar generaciones, tantos rostros desgastados y diferentes, el cambio de las cosas, simplemente te hace valorar menos la vida, en cambio si sabes que algún día morirás, el no saber en que momento ocurrirá, te hace valorarla más"-Carly y yo solo la miramos tristes y salimos de la casa para después seguir caminando-"Ahí está"-Dijo Bedola señalando una casa color rojo ladrillo.

"Vaya"-Expresamos Carly y yo, era gigante, no puedo creer que no la hubiéramos notado desde lejos.

"Vamos"-Susurro Bedola y comenzó a correr hacia la gigante reja. **(N/A: Es como la casa de Los Locos Adams, *suspiro* que tiempos…jaja**)

"¿Cómo cruzaremos?"-Preguntó Carly mientras las tres inclinábamos nuestros cuellos hacia atrás mirando hacia arriba de la reja.

"Ya sé!"-Exclamé, entonces me dirigí a Bedola-"Haznos aparecer del otro lado"-Dije inteligentemente.

"No puedo"-Dijo mirándonos algo decepcionada de sí misma.

"¿Por qué? Carmil lo pudo hacer"-Dije.

"Pero no somos el mismo tipo de ángel, ella se puede transportar a donde haya rosas con solo respirar su aroma, y estando junto a ellas puede hacer casi lo que sea, yo no"-Explicó.

"Entonces… ¿qué puedes hacer?"-Preguntó Carly frunciendo el ceño.

"Solo puedo convertir cosas en cristal, controlarlo, y convertir mi cuerpo en un cristal, también podría hacer cosas como ella, pero como ven, no hay muchos cristales por aquí"-Explicó para después soltar un suspiro.

"Rayos"-Exclame a mí misma, solo hay que pensar-"Pensemos en como entrar"-Dije y entonces las tres nos cruzamos de brazos y tocamos nuestras barbillas.

"Chicas"-Nos llamo Carly, luego alzo su brazo y señalo un hueco que se encontraba en una esquina-"Pasemos por ese hueco"-Corrimos y entramos.

"Bien, aquí vamos, ¿están seguras que quieren venir?"-Nos preguntó Bedola-"Puede que Carmil les haga algo o…"

"Yo iré"-Dije, entonces miré a Carly preguntándole con los ojos si entraría, y solo asintió.

"De acuerdo"-Suspiró Bedola y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, solo nos queda la suerte.

**Freddie POV's.**

Aun tenía el cuerpo tenso, estaba sentado, ahora estoy en lo que supongo es la sala, todas las habitaciones son enormes, en esta había tres ventanas gigantes separadas por un pequeño espacio, mostraban el jardín, admito que era una buena vista, un jardín lleno de vida, las flores de todos los colores adornaban los arbustos verdes, el pasto completamente limpio y recién regado, el sol reflejaba sobre él y un poco de su luz iluminaba esta habitación, Carmil estaba sentada junto a mi observando igualmente la vista, después de unos segundos sentí mis músculos del rostro des tensarse.

"Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?"-Dijo, mientras observaba llena de orgullo a su jardín, yo solo lo seguí observando.

"Si, lo es"-Contesté mientras trataba de moverme, pero solo podía hablar, lo pensé por un momento, tal vez si trato de…seducirla.

"Lo hice especialmente para ti"-Dijo con una sonrisa mirándome.

"Te lo agradezco mucho, eso demuestra cuanto me amas, y yo, creo que tu eres tan hermosa o más que esas rosas"-Dije con una ligera sonrisa, después de unos segundos sentí mi cuello des tensarse al igual que mi torso y mis brazos, lo único que aun no podía controlar eran mis piernas.

"¿Enserio?"-Preguntó con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, me dio lastima, pero si no lo hacía, nunca saldría de aquí.

"Por supuesto"-Le contesté tratando de hacer la más creíble y sincera voz que pudiera, a ella se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-"Tu eres toda una rosa"-Le terminé de decir devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Fredward, ¿ahora si me amas?"-Me preguntó aun más ilusionada, luego sentí sus manos agarrando las mías, yo solo la mire apretando sus manos ligeramente y suspiré.

"Te amo"-Mentí.

**Aquí termina, espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Mensaje para ****Caaro13: ****Lo sé, pero es su descendiente o algo así, creo, solo cambio el apellido porque obvio la Sra. Benson es mujer, y al juntarse con un hombre se le cambia el apellido al niño, en este caso Freddie. Espero hayas entendido.**


	8. No, no lloraré

**¡Hola, gracias por los reviews! Espero que disfruten este capítulo y les guste.**

**iCarly no es mío.**

**Capítulo 8: No, no lloraré.**

**Sam POV's.**

Llegamos a la entrada enorme de la casa, más bien mansión, Carly me hecho una rápida mirada como diciéndome 'ya sabes que hacer', yo le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, bien, esto es lo que mamá necesitaba, observe a Bedola un momento y vi en su rostro que estaba pensando en cómo entrar, yo solo tomé un pasador de mi cabello y comencé a tratar de abrir la puerta, vi de reojo que Carly contaba los segundos con su reloj y me apure, Bedola solo me veía como preguntando qué hacía, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió lentamente y miré a Carly.

"Vaya, 15 segundos, tu mejor record, Freddie estará orgulloso!"-Exclamó mientras dejaba de ver su reloj con una ligera sonrisa.

"Lo sé, seguiré mejorando"-Dije sonriendo.

"No sabía que podías hacer eso"-Dijo Bedola confundida-"Impresionante"

"Lo sé, mamá aun no pierde sus mañas"-Dije sonriendo.

"Bien, entremos"-Nos indicó Bedola entrando a la casa, la seguimos y comenzamos a caminar sigilosamente, no había nadie, miramos a todas partes, la mansión, a pesar de ser de otro siglo, era hermosa, después de unos segundos de observar el recibidor, Carly y yo vimos que Bedola nos hizo una señal para que avanzáramos y no hiciéramos ruido, nos dirigimos hacia donde ella estaba y vimos una enorme habitación, comenzamos a observarla, tenía tres enormes ventanas que mostraban un jardín hermoso, después de unos segundos vimos a Freddie y a Carmil agarrados de las manos, y luego escuche a Freddie decir algo.

"_Te amo"-_Le dijo Freddie, pero yo sabía que no era cierto, no podía ser cierto, de seguro estaba hipnotizado o algo así.

"Ahí están Freddie y Carmil"-Susurró Carly, Bedola y yo la volteamos a verla.

"No me digas"-Le dije/susurre con sarcasmo, ella solo rodo los ojos, y después seguimos observando lo que hacían, espero que nada se salga de control.

**Freddie POV's.**

_Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo…_Retumbaba en mi cabeza, Carmil aun me seguía viendo a los ojos, podía escuchar en mi cabeza lo que pensaba, era como si un _Te amo _fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir, solo ser amada, pero yo no era ni seré quien la amara. Después de unos segundos Carmil se fue acercando lentamente a mí, no podía evitar lo que seguía a menos que quisiera salir de aquí, a unos centímetros de que sus labios tocaran los míos alguien gritó.

"No!"-Carmil y yo volteamos y vimos a Sam, mi Sam, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

"Sam"-Dije en alivio, Carmil me miró un segundo decepcionada y después volteo hacia Sam con enojo en sus ojos, Sam se quedo parada un momento sin saber qué hacer y Carmil en un movimiento dejo a Sam inmóvil, después vi salir a Bedola, mientras que Carly se cubría detrás de ella.

"Déjalos ir!"-Exclamó Bedola mientras su cuerpo automáticamente se comenzaba a cubrir con una especie de cristal delgado, como una segunda piel.

"Tú otra vez"-Dijo con enojo en su voz Carmil.

"Esto es solo entre tú y yo, el hecho de que Fredward no te amara no quiere decir que él lo hará"-Dijo Bedola tratando de reflexionar con Carmil, intento fallido. Carmil aventó a Bedola lejos y a Carly igual.

"Te dije que él me amaba!"-Gritó hacia Bedola que se encontraba inconsciente.

"Freddie"-Escuché decir a Sam, Carmil la volvió a mirar y la desmayó con un golpe.

"Sam!"-Grité, ya era muy tarde, Carmil me miró y sonrió.

"Ya que no hay interrupciones, ¿qué tal si bailamos?"-Me preguntó aun más sonriente, comenzó a sonar una música y comenzamos a bailar.

**Sam POV's**

Comencé a abrir los ojos, me senté tocándome la cabeza del dolor, abrí bien los ojos y vi a Freddie y a Carmil bailando, ella estaba recargada en el hombro de Freddie con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Freddie tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sonaba _Jar of hearts,_ por alguna razón, esa escena me recordó a la primera vez que verdaderamente admití sentir el corazón rotó.

_Después de ser rechazada por Gibby que se encontraba con su novia Tasha, decidí ir a 'Los licuados locos' ya que ahí se encontraban Carly y Freddie con sus citas, entré y en vez de eso, vi a Freddie y a Carly bailando, ella recargada en su hombro y el agarrándole la cintura, me detuve al verlos, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, no lo podía explicar, salí de ahí triste, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que me gustaba Freddie, incluso, que podría amarlo._

No, no lloraré. No, no lloraré. No, no lloraré. ¿Por qué nunca tenía que llorar? Siempre corriendo de lo que sentía, huyendo, siempre era lo mismo, no me podía permitir llorar, y menos por un chico, y aun menos si ese chico era Fredward Benson, fue por eso que no me resistí, una Puckett nunca huía, nunca lloraba, nunca tenía que tener miedo. Nunca.

Me levanté y vi a Freddie mirarme, sin tratar de hacer ruido, agarre un cuchillo que se encontraba en una mesa, me acerque lentamente sin estar segura de que haría, pero Carmil se dio cuenta.

**Freddie POV's**

Vi a Sam levantarse y agarrar un cuchillo, Carmil aun seguía bailando recargada en mi hombro, Carmil me había dejado moverme para poder bailar, pero no podía correr, porque les podría hacer algo a ellas. Voltee hacia Carly y Bedola y también estaban conscientes, viendo a Sam mientras se acercaba más y más, pero Carmil vio mi rostro y se dio cuenta, quizo voltear hacia Sam, pero antes que lo hiciera, tuve una idea, tomé a Carmil del rostro y la besé.

**Sam POV's**

_(Musica)And who do you think you are?  
>Running round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

Freddie besó a Carmil en un rápido movimiento, en ese momento todo se comenzó a mover en cámara lenta, abrí ligeramente la boca y dejé caer el cuchillo, voltee hacia Bedola y Carly lentamente mientras que para mí la música se escuchaba más fuerte y era el único ruido en la habitación, Carly se cubrió la boca con las manos sorprendida, y Bedola comenzó a correr hacia Freddie y Carmil.

No, no lloraré. No, no lloraré. No, no lloraré.

Bedola aparto a Freddie haciendo que callera en el suelo, yo comencé a correr hacia él, y lo abracé. Después volteamos Freddie y yo hacia Carmil y Bedola que estaban luchando, en ese momento todo comenzó a ser normal para mí, ya no había más cámara lenta, en ese momento vimos a Carmil sacar un cuchillo se su vestido.

"Nooo!"-Gritamos los tres.

Y entonces apreté los ojos y comencé a llorar.

**Tratare de subir muy pronto otro capítulo, díganme si les gusto, no es de los mejores.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. No tenía que ser de este modo, no así

**Este es el último capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Disfruten.**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 9: No tenía que ser de este modo, no así, ¿por qué?...**

**Normal POV's**

_El dejar de amar o el simple hecho de no amar a una persona es lo peor que se le puede hacer, puede resultar doloroso, pero no tiene porque ser una tragedia, sino se dejase de amar a nada o a nadie, no tendríamos espacio para lo nuevo, el amar constituye en dejarlo todo por la otra persona sin dejar de pensar en nosotros, en los demás, en el pasado, ni en las antiguas opiniones de uno mismo…_

**Bedola POV's**

"¿Por qué todo tenía que cambiar?" – Preguntó lentamente en el suelo, yo la sostuve un momento sobre mi regazo mientras lloraba-"¿Por qué yo no encontré a alguien que me amara?"-Preguntó mientras una lágrima escurría sobre su mejilla, yo sabía a qué se refería.

_-Carmil! Ayúdame con las manzanas!-Le grité agitando mis brazos._

_-¿No lo puedes hacer sola?-Me preguntó Carmil sonriendo._

_-No, ahora ven y ayúdame-Ordené, yo me acerque a ella y le comencé a pasar las manzanas, después de terminar de bajar todas las manzanas, me baje de la pequeña escalerita que me ayudaba a alcanzar el árbol y me puse frente a Carmil._

_-Creo que es todo-Dije suspirando en alivio._

_-Oye Bedola-Me llamó Carmil._

_-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté sacudiéndome las manos._

_-¿Crees que algún día podamos encontrar a alguien que nos ame?-Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, yo solté una pequeña risa y luego le devolví la mirada._

_-Todos encontramos amor, Carmil, incluso nosotros los ángeles-Hice una pausa y seguí sonriendo- Tal vez en uno de nuestros 'viajes' conozcas a alguien agradable y se enamoren-Le respondí aun sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa._

"¿Por qué me mentiste?, ¿por qué?"-Me miró con sufrimiento en los ojos, coloqué mi mano sobre su estomago y miré la sangre.

"No lo hice"-Dije casi inaudible mientras apretaba los ojos.

Pude escuchar los pasos de Freddie, Sam y Carly corriendo hacia donde nosotras nos encontrábamos.

"Tenemos que llamar a un hospital"-Sugirió rápido Carly.

"Si, por…"

"No es necesario"-Me interrumpió Carmil-"Quiero morir aquí"-Los cuatro la miramos sorprendidos y tristes, a pesar de que había sido una persona mala, en estos momentos no hace falta el desprecio ni muchos menos se necesita-"Lamento todo lo que hice"

"Carmil"-Pronuncie inaudible, no quería que muriera.

"Fredwa…Freddie, obligarte a amarme no era la manera de ganar tu corazón, Sam, cuida de él, es lo mejor que te pudo pasar"

Esto no tenía que ser de este modo, no así.

**Sam POV's**

Carmil se estaba muriendo, a pesar de que fue mala, nadie merecía morir de esta manera tan horrible, cuando tomé el cuchillo no creo que estuviera pensando en hacer esto, no hubiera sido capaz.

"..._Sam, cuida de él, es lo mejor que te pudo pasar"_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, tenía razón, nadie nunca encontraría a alguien como Freddie, lo miré a los ojos un momento, mostraban tantas emociones indescriptibles, tristeza, miedo, alivio, tal vez amor…

Luego observe a Bedola, simplemente apretaba los ojos y lloraba, Carmil le había preguntado por qué le había mentido, _¿por qué?..._

Carly solo golpeaba desesperadamente el suelo con su pie derecho cruzada de brazos, llamaba al hospital, tal vez la relación de Carly y mía no había sido muy diferente a la de Carmil y Bedola, ella siempre radiante, feliz, divertida e inteligente, yo igual sentí celos cuando Carly me dijo que quizá le podría gustar Freddie, ¿por qué en ese momento?,_ ¿por qué?,_ pero simplemente la situación cambió cuando Freddie descubrió con algo de mi ayuda el origen de los sentimientos de Carly, y yo le confesé a Freddie mis sentimientos aquella noche en el lock-in.

En el caso de Bedola y Carmil, una de ellas mató al amor de su vida, solo por celos…

Pero esto..., nada tenía que ser de este modo, no así…

**Freddie POV's**

Carmil había aceptado que estaba equivocada y tratar de obligarme a amarla no iba a lograr que la amara de verdad, Sam solo observaba a Carmil pensativa, me miró un momento a los ojos, no podía leer sus sentimientos, no ahora, ni siquiera podía saber lo que sentía yo en este momento, nunca antes había visto morir a una persona, no estaba en la lista de cosas que quisiera hacer o quisiera vivir, después voltee un momento hacia Carly, estaba desesperada llamando al 911 esperando por una respuesta, luego observe a Bedola quien simplemente abrazaba a Carmil mientras lloraba, aun no podía entenderlo, Carmil solo deseaba ser amada, pero, ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?, _¿por qué?_, ella debió notar que yo no era ese Fredward del que estaba enamorada, yo solo era un chico parecido a él, pero no él, qué esperaba de mí, ¿qué me enamorara de ella al solo verla a pesar de que nunca la había visto antes? No podía, yo amaba a Sam, yo amo a Sam…

Seguí observando a Carmil y a Bedola, esto no tenía que ser de este modo, no así.

"Carmil, te amo"-Le dijo Bedola a Carmil sollozando, podía sentir su dolor y tristeza corriendo por mis venas como si fuera mi propio dolor, Carmil solo sonrió de oreja a oreja como si le hubiera dicho lo que siempre había querido escuchar…, tal vez lo hizo.

"Creo que después de todo, no me mentiste, tal vez siempre fui amada sin saberlo"-Dijo feliz antes de cerrar sus ojos e irse para siempre…

* * *

><p><em>3 semanas después...<em>

El cielo estaba nublado, la liviana brisa golpeaba suavemente mi rostro, solo estábamos aquí Bedola, Carly, Sam y yo, Spencer esperaba recargado sobre un árbol, le habíamos contado todo, al principio no nos creyó, hasta que Bedola se lo demostró, miré hacia cada uno de nosotros, el negro se podía apreciar en la vestimenta de todos, todas las lapidas alrededor de nosotros me hacían sentir triste, en especial la que se encontraba en frente de nosotros, su grabado decía:

_Aquí se encuentra Carmil._

'_Todos necesitan ser amados'_

_Descanse en paz._

Sam me tomó de la mano y recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, era verdad, todos necesitan ser amados…

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí, sino, tratare de mejorar los finales de mis historias, enserio.**

**Gracias por los reviews, enserio son inspiradores y alentadores.**

**Hasta la próxima, prometo que con el tiempo mejorare jaja.**


End file.
